


Pecado

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack, FictoberMF18, Humor, M/M, Pecado - Freeform, Universo Alterno, bill kaulitz diablo, kaulitzcest no relacionado, motinfanficker, tom muerto pero feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Twc no relacionado/AU] Tom realmente no creyó que moriría así, pero mucho menos pensó que acabaría amando la idea de quedarse en el averno.





	Pecado

Tom no pensó que su vida acabaría así, resbalándose por dejar las medias fuera de lugar, y rompiéndose la cabeza por la caída.

Parecía un chiste de mal gusto, y lo peor fue que Tom se quedó ahí, viendo cómo algunas moscas se metían en su boca y sin poder hacer algo para avisar que había muerto.

De pronto, una joven con una blusa y pantalón de vestir, se materializó. Tom la miró, y ella sacó un móvil, leyendo lo que decía en él.

—Muy bien, Tom Kaulitz, veintinueve años, muerte accidental. Uhmn... Bien, Kaulitz —comentó la mujer, viéndole con desinterés y notoria impaciencia—. Ahora estás muerto, y, pese a todo lo que se dice en el mundo de los vivos, la realidad es que cuando uno fallece, tiene derecho a elegir dónde ir. Tienes dos opciones: el Cielo o el Averno. Entonces, ¿cuál elijes?

Tom bufó, notando que era una pregunta absurda, rodó los ojos y respondió con chanza:—Oh, claro, me encantaría visitar el infierno, es lo que siempre soñé al criarme en una ciudad fría.

La fémina tecleó en su móvil, y Tom se preguntó cómo es que alguien así le daba la bienvenida al mundo de los muertos, si tenía la sensibilidad de una roca.

—Bien, si así lo deseas —dijo la mujer.

Tom sintió cómo era absorbido por el piso, cayendo hacia un agujero interminable, sintiéndose un maldito idiota por bromear en aquel momento y por la estúpida que no entiende el sarcasmo.

Se iba haciendo a la idea de que pasaría la eternidad en el infierno, sufriendo todo lo que leyó en la  _Divina Comedia_ , y por  _elección_ , que era peor.

Sentía que nunca dejaría de caer hasta que su rostro dio de lleno contra un suelo árido y caliente. Sorprendentemente no sintió dolor, sólo se manchó e hizo raspones que fueron desapareciendo conforme pasaban los segundos.

Era un lugar de matices ocres, con piscinas de lava, con todo y el borde decorado, con asientos para... ¿Solearse? Pero en evidente estado de abandono.

Veía también un campo de golf pero sin grama, sólo tierra. Un cinema para automóviles que tenía un solitario Ferrari rojo, en donde estaba alguien sentado. La película era  _El bebé de Rosemary_.

Tom extrañadísimo por lo bizarro de la situación, fue en dirección a la persona que estaba allí. Notando al acortar la distancia, que no era humano, era un ser con piel roja, cuernos de cabra y barba negra. El ser de ojos amarillentos lo vio, dejó de comer las palomitas de maíz, botando el bol por la sorpresa, girándose para recogerlo, dándole una perfecta visión de su trasero rojo, tan firme y delicioso.

Tom se excitó, importándole un carajo los rasgos perturbadores y macabros, el demonio era muy atractivo, su nariz perfilada, labios carnosos y su cuerpo de pecado.

—Disculpa el no haberte recibido, es sólo que no esperaba a nadie. ¿Puedes creer que nadie elije venir aquí? —cuestionó el ser, incrédulo, para luego ofrecerle una gran sonrisa y abrazarlo—. Realmente me alegro que hayas decidido venir aquí, Dios se la agarró conmigo y me ha dado mala fama por lo que sé, siento que estés aquí ya te hace un amigo, ¿sabes?

Tom asintió, siendo consciente de que no le importaría cometer mil pecados con tal de pasar toda la eternidad con aquel Lucifer. 


End file.
